If he knows that I love him
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: this is my first BB/Rae fanfic, please no flames…And this fanfic basically will be on Raven POV


If he knows me better

Author Note: this is my first BB/Rae fanfic, please no flames…And this fanfic basically will be on Raven POV

* * *

><p>My name is Raven, one of the titans member if you already know me. I'm not just any normal girls. In fact, I am a half demon and half human girl. Maybe you guys already know why I always being sarcasm over Beastboy. Some people thinks that Beastboy were very annoying to me so I decided to always hit him, some others thinks that I hate him. No, you people are all wrong. I actually <em><strong>love<strong>_ him. The first time I met him, is when Starfire came to earth and destroy everything on her way(A/N : watch episode: Go!) He was look very goofy when he wearing a mask, Cyborg told him that he better off with that mask, he refused it of course..But, when I told him that he already green and he doesn't need secret Identity, he finally decided to take off his mask. And guess what? When he revealed his own face, I saw a pair of green eyes that looks so bright, and his face were also very cute.. I realized back there than I fall for him, a guy who likes eating tofu. I never revealing my real emotion in front him, and the other titans of course. I'm always afraid when my emotions were out of control, my power also out of control. but, that's not the only reason why hid it. The other reason is that if Beastboy find out that l love him, he might be doesn't like me or worse, he will hate me for good. Beastboy always trying to make me smile and I always trying to not burst any laughter to him. Well, his jokes are always funny to me but, not to the other titans he never knows that I actually laugh at his jokes deep inside of my mind…When we're first time met with Terra, I felt a hint of envy despise the fact that Beastboy fall for her. She were so perfect in his eyes, unlike me. When Terra left him, Beastboy feel really sad, I feel horrible when I see him feel sad like that. A few days later, he were happy again although he's still thinking about Terra. We were still be friends although I always wanted to be 'more than just friends'. I know I never have chances to confess to Beastboy about my feeling to him. When I started to forget my feeling to him, Beastboy started to really concern to me. Like when I being heartbroken because of Malchior, Beastboy comforted me, I hugged him because of that. It was funny to see his face blushing like that, until Cyborg ruining our perfect moment with throwing 'Stank Ball' to Beastboy. A few days later, Terra return and this time, she wants to join the Teen titans. I felt jealousy again, when I saw Terra kiss Beastboy cheek, and Beastboy faints with full of blush on his face. Actually, became a friend with Terra is not so bad. Until, she betrays the Titans, mostly destroy Beastboy heart. I felt angry when she said that she use Beastboy to gain all information including titans weaknesses. I almost lose my control over my power because of that. Then, Terra who no longer under the influence of Slade, save us. Terra sacrifices herself, so earthquake were no longer destroy the city. Beastboy and the titans make the memorial to remind them with Terra, Beastboy always visited that memorial. Then, when my father strike the earth, I don't want to lose my friends and I also don't want to lose Beastboy too.(mostly Beastboy) I gave them my power so, they will not turn into statues. I turned into 9 years old of me, my father locks me in the abandoned church, the church that only hail to Trigon, my father. I was surprised yet sad, to find out that Robin is the one who trying to get to me, not Beastboy. It was a long battle against my father, but ultimately I was the one who defeat my father with the support of my friends. After the end of the world is over, I thanked Robin for believing me and have hope for me. When I hugged Robin, Beastboy suddenly yell at me saying why I'm smiling, why I'm wearing white robe(that's kinda funny to see him angry like that). Then I told him(with sarcasm to make sure he didn't know my real feeling to him) that I still likes blue and surprisingly, Beastboy hugged me! A few days later, when we finally defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Beastboy told the titans that he saw Terra and believing that she's still alive. But, in the end, he feel sad again for cannot bring Terra back to the titans. I felt very sad to see him sad like that. I only wish that I have enough brave to tell him that I love him. If only I can be as brave as Beastboy, the boy who already stole my heart, the boy who make me always thinking about him during my sleep, the boy who make me realize that I love him really, really love him.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I hope you guys like it. About my other fanfic 'Teen titans interview', I am not sure is going to updated it. Some of the reviewer already posted a review about I didn't read The Rules and Guidelines, and the last reviewer said that I will get reported if I keep updating it. So, I hope you people didn't get mad with me..<p> 


End file.
